


Outtakes-Spellbound Touches

by destinyofdreams



Series: Outtakes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Orgasms, Shirtless Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one in the series of outtakes for stories.  You may want to read 'Spellbound Touches' first for it to make sense and get the humor.  Imagine a story as a film set and how the Winchesters and Castiel plus other characters would act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtakes-Spellbound Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spellbound Touches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420108) by [destinyofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams). 



Sam stands with his shirt off and Castiel is a few feet away beside Dean.  Amara bites her lip as she tries to remember her line.  They are all still in character until Dean makes a funny face and Amara giggles.   It’s a chain reaction after that.  Everyone is laughing.

“Sorry.  Dean made a face then Sam started doing the peck jumping thing,” Amara wipes the tears away as she continues to laugh.

“Cut!” the director yells, “how am I supposed to get this done?  Huh?  This is a story of your life and you keep wasting film,” she threw her hands in the air, “I can’t work like this.  Take five everyone.”

“I think that I would like an actor to take my place.  I am not comfortable with these in front of the camera tasks,” Castiel turns and walks out of the shop, “what about that guy from the parallel universe?  He looked like me and was good at acting.”

“Cas,” Dean puts his arm around his lover’s shoulders, “I don’t want to have to kiss some other guy.  I like kissing you.”

“Why did they change what we said?  I have barely any lines.  I spoke a lot during that mission.”

“Yes but it was mostly complaining and,” Dean leans into him, “bedroom stuff.  We don’t want them putting that in there do we?”

“I guess not.”

“Good.  Plus if they do that scene after that night of flying,” Dean chuckles, “do you want me reenacting that with some other you?”

“No,” Castiel turns to him with a serious face.

“That’s what I thought,” Dean kisses him.

 

 

Trevor stands in his place as he talks to Dean and Sam.  They cut to fix their makeup and adjust for the moving of the sun.  Then they are back to filming and Trevor places his hand on Sam’s chest.

“Holy shit.  This is really you,” Trevor presses his hand to him with a devilish smile.

“CUT!”

“Oops,” Trevor laughs, “sorry.  I thought this was all prosthetics and makeup.  He’s really gorgeous,” he drops his hand and licks his lips as he stares at Sam.

“Uh thanks,” Sam nervously chuckles.

“I’m gonna scribble my real number on here,” Trevor pulls a pen from his pocket, “you should really give me a call.”

“RESET!” the director yells and pops two tums in her mouth, “I should have done that puppy movie.”

 

 

“Don’t really let your wings out,” the director groans as the bathroom set tips over and crashes as Castiel lets his wings out.

“Oh.  I am supposed to pretend,” Castiel nods and steps out of the tub, “I forgot.  Pretend.  Act,” he nods to himself.

“This is ridiculous,” she mumbles and walks from the set.

 

 

 “Demon,” Amara pulls a blade from behind the counter and it flares gold for a moment before it dies down, “Crowley swore that your kind would stay out after the incident last time.  I have the right to kill you on sight.”

 “She doesn’t have on her purple wig,” Castiel points out.

“Shit,” Amara’s hand flies to her brown hair, “I may have also forgotten to put in the blue contacts.”

“Your eyes weren’t green before?” Dean squints as he tries to remember.

“CUT!” the director throws her papers in the air, “where is my set manager? You’re supposed to catch these things.  That’s why you have a fucking job!”

“Nope they gave me those crystal blue contacts to make me look exotic.”

“I think your nose ring is also on the wrong side,” Castiel points to her face.

“It probably is.  I haven’t had any piercings since right after that case.  I had to go mainstream for that stupid show.  Then the network canceled for some vampire love story shit,” Amara rolls her eyes and stands still while the makeup guy fixes the wig in place, “I had the most fun working with you guys.  Those cases were the best.  It sucks that you retired.”

“Here are the contacts.”

“Thanks,” Amara looked into the mirror the guy held up and put in the contacts.

“PLACES!”

 

 

Dean struts up the sidewalk as they blare Rob Stewart.  It did not take long for everyone to burst out laughing.  Dean rolls his eyes and goes back to his mark.

“Come on guys!  He’s been doing this for ten days.  We’re already a day behind because of the fucking rain that washed out our sets.  Please behave.  No pranks or making people mess up.”

“Sure,” Dean grinned, “but you're gonna be pissed then.  You should have said that earlier.”

“Dean!” Sam rushes on to the set with orange skin.

“I quit,” the director storms off the set.

 

 

Sam stands with goggles in place as the makeup department sprays him down.  Dean and Amara giggle in the corner.  Sam pouts.  Castiel just stares.

“I could have fixed him,” Castiel states.

“No this is so worth it,” Dean laughs.

“This is the day of the body shot isn’t it?” Amara whispers.

“Yeah.”

“So good.”

 

 

Amara stares at Sam in his boxer briefs by the door of the shop set.  She blinks slowly and lets out a long string of ‘uh’ as she stares at Sam.  Sam licks his lips, flexes and waggles his eyebrows as the camera is on Amara’s face.

“I can’t,” Amara shakes her head, “the only thing that is going through my mind right now is not PG-13 at all.  Tell him to stop,” she blushes and turns away.

“Cut!” the director walks over to Amara, “didn’t you just watch him get airbrushed to a normal skin tone in a Speedo not even two hours ago?”

“Totally different.  He was mostly orange and it was funny.  I didn’t realize how good looking he was.   His body is heavenly.”

“Girl don’t I know it,” her hand flew to her mouth, “I didn’t say that.”

Amara laughed, “I bet he cuddles really well.  He always smells so nice like warm spice and sugar.  I can’t do this.  I thought it was hard working with them as people now going back to film our adventures and I am thinking of things that never crossed my mind before.  I swear he wasn’t this attractive before.”

“Take a deep breath and remember he’s currently single and if you want that hunk of a man show him.  Make him be the one that’s nervous.”

“Yeah,” Amara smiles and feels a little more confident.

“Alright,” the director claps, “places.  Back to your marks.  Let’s reset this bitch and get it going.”

 

When the cameras turn to catch Sam Amara puts on her best bedroom eyes.  She doesn’t break eye contact and blinks slowly then runs her tongue across her lips.  She makes a slow pucker.  Sam stutters his lines and she grins.  Dean’s eyes fill with mirth and luckily it’s okay because he’s supposed to laugh and taunt Sam.

“Cut!  That’s a wrap people for tonight.  Be back on set at seven tomorrow morning.”

The director high fives Amara on the way out.  Amara heads to her trailer when a strong arm grabs her.  She’s spun around pulled close to a half naked Sam.  He kisses her then lets her go.  She blinks up at him.

“If you’re interested we can do dinner after this finishes filming.”

“Yeah.  That gives me time to whip up a good spell.”

“A spell?” Sam tilts his head.

“I know about all the women you sleep with.  I am not ready to die just yet.  Don’t worry I have that kind of magic.”

Sam smiles as he watches Amara go to her trailer.

 

 

The entire set was quiet.  No one moved.  They just stare at Castiel and Dean.

“I, uh,” the director clears her throat, “I think that,” she barely squeaks out, “I think we may have to cut this scene.  I am not going for a NC-17 rating.”

“Holy shit,” Amara says breathlessly by a camera man.

“I didn’t know Cas was that flexible,” Sam mumbled.

“I need a cold shower,” the director jumps up from her chair and rushes from the set.

“I guess no one told them that they, uh,” Amara shifts her gaze and tilts her head some, “were supposed to fake the sex.  That Castiel is hung.”

“I’ve seen way too much of my brother but I can’t seem to look away.”

“Did anyone yell cut?” Amara wondered aloud.

“DON’T!  Not yet,” the makeup guy whispers as he watches with wide eyes.

“Yeah let them,” the set designer stands next to the makeup guy, “let them finish.”

“Dean!” Castiel collapses as his orgasm washes over him.

“Damn,” everyone says at the same time.

“Cas,” Dean grunted as he thrusts into Castiel one final time before he finishes as well.

“Yup.  My TMI bucket is filled.  I did _not_ need to see my brother climax.  There’s not enough therapy,” Sam finally walks off.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I needed something happy and light after I wrote something dark yesterday. This is just for comedy relief. I would love to do other's work as well. So if you would like to have me do outtakes for your story I am totally for it. Hit me up! Email or tumblr is fine. Thanks so much for reading! I hope it made you laugh and but a little sun in your day.


End file.
